


Physical

by Trash



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dan the little sub, M/M, PWP, mentions of sub drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: It's hotel night, and Dan has been a good boy.





	Physical

It's hotel night, which some of them use as an opportunity to get rat arsed in the closest bar to the venue or, in Will and Charlie's case, have a beer in the hotel. Dan, however, uses it as an opportunity to have a luxurious shower. 

He's just rubbing a towel over his damp hair when the door opens and Will walks in to see him standing in the middle of the room, naked. He raises an eyebrow. "Keen," he says. 

Dan smiles shyly. "It's been a while." It has. Messy hand jobs on the bus before the others get back is in no way romantic or satisfying. 

"Hmm. Come here, baby." Will opens his arms and Dan slides into them, burying his face in Will's neck. "I'm sorry," he says, "I should have just come straight up to the room."

Dan shakes his head, presses a kiss to Will's neck. "No, it's. It's fine. I showered for you," he says. 

Will cups his chin and pulls him up for a kiss. "Good boy," he says, and Dan smiles. "You've been really patient."

Dan nods and kisses him again. Truthfully, he had considered having a wank in the shower but he's so glad he didn't. He's getting hard now, though. And the rough denim of Will's jeans against him is intense. He lets out an embarrassing little gasp when Will pushes his thigh between Dan's legs for him to rub against. 

"That's my boy," Will praises. "You've been so good, haven't you?"

Dan shivers. "Yes, daddy."

Will kisses him and walks him backward to the bed, sitting him down on it. He peels off his t-shirt and unfastens his jeans, pulling them down just enough. He's half hard already, and he palms himself lightly. "You want it?" 

Dan nods, licking his lips and shifting closer on the bed. He wraps his arms around Will's legs and pulls him closer to kiss the inside of his thigh. 

"Can you get me hard, baby boy?"

"Mhmm." Dan takes the head in his mouth and sucks lightly, pressing his tongue to the underside. Will hisses and puts his hands in Dan's hair, just rests them there. 

Dan moves down slowly, taking as much as he can. He takes deep breaths through his nose before taking him in deeper, and Will moans lowly. "Oh shit, babe," he groans and bucks his hips just a little. Dan gags but doesn't pull away, lets Will fuck his face slowly. 

When Will pulls away Dan wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and looks up at him, a little dazed. He's so hard now it's becoming increasingly impossible to resist touching himself, but he knows it'll be worth it. 

"I wish you could see yourself," Will says as he undresses. "Debauched is the word, I think? Shameless. Lie down for me, baby. On your front."

Dan does as he is told, shimmying to get comfortable. He presses his hips down against the mattress for some relief and gasps. A sharp slap across the back of his thighs brings him back to reality and he yelps. 

"Did I say you could do that?" Will asks, voice even and firm. 

"No."

The bed dips as Will gets onto it, slapping his hand across Dan's thighs again. "So?"

"I'm sorry."

Another slap. "Sorry what?"

Dan whimpers. "Sorry, daddy," he says, taking a deep breath. 

"Good boy. Now. Get up on your hands and knees."

Dan does, and jerks at the feeling of Will's hands on his arse. They spread him slowly, and Will moves in to lick him open and fuck him with his tongue. Dan's arms give out and he collapses face down into the cushion of his forearms and he moans loudly, pressing his hips back. 

Will's big hands anchor him, holding him in place whilst he laps at him until he's sure he's going to come right there and then. Will pulls away and Dan sighs, heart racing. 

"What do you want, baby boy?" Will ass, hands sliding over Dan's back and thighs. 

"Want you inside me," Dan says, arching his back as Will pushes a finger inside dry. "I've been thinking about it all day."

Will laughs. "Filthy bitch. I love it when you're desperate." He pulls away and gets off the bed, going over to his bag before coming back and kneeling behind Dan again. This time he pushes two fingers in, and the lube is cold. "You've taken worse," Will points out, fucking Dan with his fingers slowly. 

Dan pushes himself up again and rocks back onto Will's hand. "Oh," he gasps as Will hits his prostate. "Oh, yes right there like that. Uh. Daddy, please."

Will adds a third finger and fucks him with them relentlessly until Dan is practically sobbing in pleasure. "Please," he says, "please don't stop."

But he does. "Lie on your back, baby," Will says. He watches Dan move as he lubes up his cock. "Good boy," he says, positioning himself between Dan's legs. "You're so good." He pushes Dan's legs up until he can drape them over his shoulders. "Ready?"

Dan nods enthusiastically, and holds his breath as Will positions himself and pushes in slowly. He groans, closing his eyes until Will is all the way in. 

"Y'okay?"

"Mmm, just. Wait? A second?"

Will kisses him deeply, slowly, running his hands across the inside of Dan's thighs until he relaxes, nodding. Will strokes his hair and smiles down at him. "Good boy," he says. 

Dan relishes the praise, and leans in to Will's touch, before rolling his hips and urging him to move. Will fucks him deeply, slowly, the angle absolutely perfect to nail his spot every single time. Dan moans, unabashed, head thrown back and nails digging into Will's shoulders. He drops one hand between them to jerk himself off but Will swats it away. 

"Don't you dare," he says, lowly. He picks up the pace, groaning as he slams in and pulls out quickly. "God, you feel so good baby."

"Please," Dan begs, breathless. "Please, I'm gonna come."

Will groans. "Wait for me," he warns. He pulls Dan's legs down off his shoulders and wraps them around his waist, moaning when Dan digs his heels into his back. 

"Please," Dan moans, head pressed back into the pillows. "Please."

Will leans in and nips at his neck, presses his mouth to it and moans loudly, shuddering as he comes inside him. And Dan follows, coming untouched between them and moaning out, "Daddy, oh, yes. Fuck."

The collapse together, Will still inside Dan, gasping for breath. He pulls out carefully and wraps Dan in the duvet before he can drop. He kisses him softly before he gets up and goes to the bathroom, returning with a towel to clean them both up with. 

Dan smiles at him as he gets back into bed. Lying on his back, Will pulls Dan against him so he has his head pillowed on his chest. He strokes his hair, draws on his back lightly. 

"Thank you," Dan says. 

Will laughs. "You're welcome?" 

Dan groans. "Don't be facetious. You know what I mean."

"I know," Will says, kissing his hair. "Love you too.


End file.
